A Gate Home Misconnect
by knaka148
Summary: Short crossovers based on A Gate Home. The gate in Minami connects, but leads to a world other than the adventurers home. Slow updates
1. It Begins

It begins

XXX

 **A/N**

 **This is the same chapter as the one in the LH section, with just the last (small) paragraph changed. I'm posting it here again because it's the base of all of the potential crossovers that I can do.**

XXX

Shiroe looked at the transport gate in the center of the town as the adventurers from the Roderick Merchant Guild and Plant Hwyaden's research division made some last minute adjustments on it. As they finished preparations, Shiroe took a moment to appreciate how much had changed. Just eighteen months ago, he wouldn't have believed that he would be here in Minami preparing for the project that was about to commence.

"So, we're really doing it, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for all of your support, Kazuhiko."

"It's nothing."

Shiroe spared a glance at this friend, former comrade, and current ally. He was truly grateful that they were working together once again. Shiroe then looked around the area and saw several noteworthy figures. Amongst them were Issac, Roderick and Karashin from Akiba, and Mizufa, Zeldus, and Kazuhiko from Plant Hwyaden, all of whom were looking at the transport gate. The representatives from Eastal and Westeland were talking about something in a corner, while the other lander representatives were standing off to the side. Eastal had sent a rather large delegation, but the others had only sent a few people, as Eastal and Westelande were the major powers in Yamato and most of Westelande's forces were allied with Plant Hwyaden. ReGan was assisting with the modifications to the gate and Akatsuki was scouting their surroundings, making sure nothing outside of their expectations occurred. Shiroe did not know what Roe2 and Kanami were doing right now and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"So, where are Nureha, Indicus, and KR? I thought that they would be here."

"Nureha and Indicus are both in their rooms. They said that they didn't need to be here for the first stage. I have no idea what the clown is doing."

"Is that so, ah, it looks like they're starting."

The people surrounding the gate had backed off and a dozen mages now surrounded it. All of them raised their hands toward the gate and channeled their mana, activating the spells. The gate shimmered lightly before returning to its former appearance.

"Well, looks like it worked."

"We can't be sure of that yet, Kazuhiko. We'll find out in the second stage. Still, this appears promising."

"Well, I'm headed back to my room. We should be ready for the main event."

"Yeah, I really hope this works. It will help a lot of people."

'And change the course of history', Shiroe thought to himself.

XXX

Eighteen months. It had taken eighteen months to come to this point. After clearing the Calling Fortress in Shibuya and temporary contacting Kanami on the China server, the Round Table dispatched a team to repair the broadcasting equipment to get in contact with the Observers, Roe2's companions. It took two months, but the equipment was eventually restored. During this time, the Akiba Round Table and Plant Hwyaden formed an alliance and brokered a truce between Eastal and Westelande. Both sides shared some of their discoveries and allowed players to migrate between cities, although the travel was still difficult.

Once communication was established with the observers, they acknowledged the adventurers and agreed to help them, thus forming an alliance. The observers acknowledged their right to the resources of the world, but agreed to assist them in exchange for a small portion of those resources, which they claimed would be enough to create more resources and sustain them. Shiroe and the other adventures didn't understand how that worked, but they didn't question it. The adventurers had hoped that the observers would be able to send them back to their world immediately, but unfortunately, they could not. Even they did not have all of the answers. However, they were able to share their perspective on what had happened since the apocalypse. With these events, the adventurers had gained much more information.

Over the next few months, the alliance's brightest and smartest minds sifted through all of the information that they had gained. Both Shiroe and ReGan were surprised to learn that ReGan's former master was working with Plant Hwyaden. Also around this time, the Ocypete was sent on a trip to the mainland to retrieve Crusty, Kanami and her party. Indicus was shocked to see Kanami was in this world; somehow, it appeared that she didn't get a message informing her of this. Shiroe was equally surprised to learn about Copellia's existence, but eventually came to accept it.

After several months of research, the alliance concluded that both the adventurers and the observers were from different worlds that existed in different planes. Most adventurers and Landers couldn't understand what this meant, but the observers couldn't find a better way to explain it. Several people rationalized this as existing in different dimensions, even though the Observers claimed that was an oversimplification of the situation. After a few more months of research, the alliance developed a method to establish a connection between these planes that possibly could be used to send the adventures back to their world.

After considering several alternatives, it was decided to use the inter-city transport gate in Minami to create the experimental gateway back to the adventurer's home. The gate would require an enormous amount of magical power to function and the only way to effectively power it would be to use a city's underground magic circle. Since Akiba's was out of commission and Shibuya was now a dungeon, that only left Minami, Susukino, and Nakasu as options on the Japanese server. There were other cities with underground magic circles, but these were smaller than the player cities, so their energy output would be insufficient. The alliance still lacked information on foreign servers, and didn't want to risk an expedition. From there, Minami was the obvious choice as it had the highest population of adventures and the most developed infrastructure.

Several adventurers wanted to build the gate as soon as possible, but others, including Shiroe, recommended caution. They realized that it would be best to control the flow of people at first, since if a group of adventures decided to cause trouble back in their home world, it could possibly be blamed on all of them. After a few heated discussions, it was decided that they would send several emissaries to contact the government first and notify them about the situation, and only allow most people to cross once both sides agreed. Shiroe also pointed out that they had no idea what was happing back in their home world. For all they knew, there could be copies of them still living their lives as if nothing happened on the day of the apocalypse. Also, they did not know if the time flow difference in Elder Tale was still in effect or if it had stopped after the apocalypse.

These considerations made the alliance take a cautious approach. Information about the gate would be kept on a need to know basis, only letting the general public know that they were working on something, and Plant Hwyaden developed a new piece of technology that was, for lack of a better term, a shield projector. This shield projector could generate a powerful barrier that prevented anyone from passing through it. It would require constant magic power to operate, so once again, its use was limited to cities with underground magic circles. This was a specialized piece of equipment that could only be used in specific situations such as this one. Once people knew about the gate, they would likely try to force their way through it. The shield projector was built to stop that. In the unlikely event that it was penetrated, the gate was set to close immediately. This would be necessary only until they received permission to return.

The activation of the gate required two stages. The first stage would create an exit gate somewhere back in their home world. The second stage would link the two gates and allow travel between worlds. The creation of the exit gate would require several conditions to be met, but the observers claimed that these conditions would not be a problem. They stated that since the adventurers were from another world, they had a point of reference. Naturally, the adventures did not understand what this meant, but by now, they had accepted that they would not be able to understand everything the observers said.

Both stages required an enormous amount of magic power, so much that even with the giant magic circle, it would take a while to charge it. Maintaining both the gate connection and the shield projectors would also consume a huge amount of magic, so much that while they were active, the other defensive systems of Minami such as the magic barrier around cities would not be functional and only five of the Royal Guards would be able to deploy at one time. Still, the alliance decided that this was acceptable, and Akiba had proven that a city could function without those systems.

After discovering how to modify the transport gate, the actual modification was done relatively quickly, taking only three days. Building the supporting equipment such as the magic storage units took slightly longer, but all of the preparations were made within a week. Before they actually tried travelling across dimensions, the alliance decided to test the modified portal with intra-dimensional travel by creating an exit point in this world. Once again, heated discussions took place on where they should connect to, with many different people sharing their opinion on where they should set the exit. Leonardo naturally wanted to connect back to the America server, Krusty suggested one of the villages on the China server, and KR requested they try creating the portal exit on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. All of the suggestions, with the exception of KR's, were considered, but eventually, Shiroe's proposal was accepted. Shiroe suggested that the exit be set near the observer's community on the moon. Although the observers had developed a method for them to travel to and from their community, this would allow the Adventurers to test if the gate could be set outside of the planet and if it would remain stable if the distance between the two gates were constantly changing. The test turned out to be a success with the portal remaining stable and functional while it was powered.

On a side note, there is now a gate exit on the moon, one that is likely never to be used again.

With the gate's functions now proven, it was time to attempt to connect back to the adventurer's home world.

XXX

The day had finally come.

A dozen people stood in front of the gate, including Shiroe, Kazuhiko, and Naotsugu. If all went according to plan, only six of them would enter the gate after it connected. The people chosen for this task were all adventures who had a human or humanoid appearance. The alliance did not want to run the risk of making people back in their world panic at the sight of a non-human, and adventures were the group most familiar with their world. Adventures that did not have a humanoid appearance and the other groups would be able to travel through the gate later.

The alliance had already discussed several concerns with the volunteers that would pass through the gate. They were unsure if this gate even connected to the same world they were from, so they had to tread carefully. They would investigate where the gate lead to and discuss things once they knew. Even if the gate led where they intended it to, they still had to be careful. No one knew how the world had changed while they were gone and they couldn't predict what would happen as a result of their return. The alliance did not know how individuals from this world would function back in their home world, if magic and abilities would work, or even if they could respawn there. Naturally, everyone had to be cautious.

Once the mana batteries were fully charged, other preparations were complete, and the shield generators stabilized, they began the process of connecting the gate. Two mages, one on either side of the gate, activated the magic inscribed on the gate, and the gate began drawing enormous amounts of magic power from the mana batteries. After a few seconds, the gate connected with the exit and a passage formed. Since the surface of the passage was opaque, the adventurers couldn't see what was on the other side. So far, everything had gone according to plan. The gate's exit should be somewhere in Osaka in their home world. According to the Observers, there would be a residual link to the adventure's home world in every adventurer. Using that link, the portal's exit should have materialized in their home world. However, this was all still theory to the adventurers; they could not confirm it yet.

Taking a deep breath, Naotsugu stepped into the gate, preparing himself for what was on the other side.

XXX

 **I don't think a crossover would work well if the characters scouted things out first because they might just close the gate/portal once they realize they connected to the wrong place.**

 **I plan to use this chapter as a base and create crossovers that I think up.**


	2. Better than the original

Better than the original

 **XXX**

A group of people gathered around a strange orb of light floating in the middle of a town. Two figures, one boy with dark hair completely dressed in black, and one girl with chestnut hair dressed in white cautiously approached the anomaly. The girl spoke first.

"Huh, I wonder what the hell this is."

"Well, Asuna, I believe the locals call it, 'light', not sure if I'm pronouncing that correctly, I'll have to check back with you."

"Oh, my god, you're insufferable."

Before anyone could say anything else, the light quickly grew in intensity and appeared to change shape. Everyone was forced to shut their eyes and when they opened them again, a structure that looked like a stone circle on a platform was there.

"Oh my god, what just happened"

The girl looked at the new structure, completely shocked. Several voices sounded out behind her while she was stunned.

"What is it? Is it a trap?"

"Grab the women and children!"

"Yeah, we'll use them as shields!"

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"

"Quick, someone call for help! Send a message to everyone you know!"

"But I keep having trouble with the menu!"

"Are you kidding me? A child could figure it out!"

The boy started laughing under his breath at this. The girl glared at the boy before addressing him.

"Shutty"

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"

"Hey dude, you already said that, can't you be a little more original?"

The boy stared at one of the figures in the crowd.

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"

"Uh,"

"You've been playing for [9,621] hours! Maybe you should take a break."

"Alright, who brought the NPC with them? Hey, which quest is this guy from anyway? I don't recognize him."

"Focus"

"Ah, sorry about that Asuna, now what should we do with, huh?"

The interior of the circle suddenly filled with what appeared to be an opaque liquid. A moment passed and a man in silver armor walked through the now connected gate.

"Oh it's a person."

The man in armor blinked at that. After a beat, he spoke.

"Aw, man. I guess this time is a bust, huh?"

"What?"

Both the boy and girl in the front of the crowd stared at the man in armor, confused. A moment later, a man in red armor wearing a bandana rushed up behind the two.

"Alright, I made it, what did I miss?"

The boy in black turned around and saw the man in red leading a group of similarity dressed people.

"Balls?"

"""""My name is Klein"""""

A chorus of voices rang out in unison. The man in silver armor blinked at that.

"Uh, what's that about?"

The man in red armor sighed before responding.

"I correct people so often they think it's how I say hello"

"Okay... That brings up several questions, but I'll put those to the side for now. Instead, could I ask you a different question?"

"You just did"

The boy in black curtly responded to the man in silver armor.

"Uh, what?"

"Exactly"

The man in silver armor looked at the boy ready to respond, but before he could, another figure interrupted him.

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!"

The NPC from earlier dashed forward and talked Naotsugu to the ground, pulled out a pair of knives, and started stabbing.

"Ow, hey, quit it! What the hell, man! AAAGH!"

Asuna was shocked at this turn of events. She immediately addressed the boy in black.

"What the hell! Kirito we have to help him, he's going to die"

"Uh, correction he's going to _suffer_. The town's a safe zone. Probably hurts like a bitch but he's not going to die in here."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"See, told you so"

"Uh, I'm going to go help him, you jackass."

By this point, Noatsugu had had enough.

"Agh, take this! [Shield Swing]"

Naotsugu's skill connected and sent the NPC flying back, bouncing several times. Eventually the NPC hit a wall and a purple screen appeared, reading [Distance 18m New Record!]

"Ugh, screw this, screw all of you, I'm out of here."

Naotsugu rushed back through the portal before anyone could stop him.

"Huh, wonder what his problem is?"

XXX

Shiroe stared at the open portal before him. He knew that Naotsugu had just gone through about a minute ago and it would take some time to ascertain the situation on the other side, but he was having a hard time waiting.

Shiroe was prepared to wait for quite a while, but seconds later, Naotsugu rushed back though the portal and shouted at everyone.

"SHUT IT, SHUT IT NOW!"

Shiroe was startled for a moment, but immediately recovered and hit the portal's emergency kill switch.

"Naotsugu, what happened? What was on the other side?"

"I have no idea what was wrong with those people, but that was not Japan."

Shiore sighed at this. He was not looking forward to the debriefing.

XXX

Back in SAO, the players watched as the portal disintegrated into pixels.

"Well, that was an interesting division. We should probably be getting back to the front lines soon."

"Hey shouldn't we investigate this more Kirito? It could be important."

"Eh, I'm sure its noting. Probably a glitch in the system. Kinda like when we saw Griselda's ghost."

"Which we both agree didn't happen"

"Right, of course, but this could be something like that thing that never happened."

"I still don't feel good about this"

"Psh, yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night, princess."

"Hey, Kirito, get back here! I'm serious, Kirito!"

And thus life continued in SAO.

XXX

 **I don't know why, but I came up with this idea and just had to write it. I know it doesn't make sense to connect to a virtual world, but hey, this is fanfic and I can make stuff up. Also, this idea was too good to pass up.  
**

 **Just to let you know, I thought up this scenario after reading an SAOA crossover.**


	3. The show it was based on

The Show That it was Based On

XXX

 **A/N**

 **Yes, I did just write this immediately after the last chapter.**

XXX

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this? We can have someone else go to let you rest."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I can handle this and it could take my mind off that place."

Shiroe frowned as Naotsugu brushed off his offer. Shiroe was still worried about his friend, especially after he heard what had happened the last time, but trusted that Naotsugu could handle things and knew his own limits better than Shiroe did.

Afer the last failed attempt, the gate team had spent three days recalibrating the magical instruments to try again. Now, everything was set and they were about to create another portal.

"Alright, everyone, let's do this."

XXX

Kayaba Akihiko, stared at the strange structure that had just appeared in front of him, his Heathcliff avatar sporting a grim look. Around him, dozens of other players were quietly talking to each other. Kayaba had finished gathering all of the top players and was about to use a corridor crystal to take everyone to the 75th floor boss room when a strange light appeared out of nowhere in the plaza. Several minutes passed with players getting more and more confused before the light transformed into what appeared to be a stone gateway.

Kayaba was puzzled at this situation. Although he had full control over everything in SAO, he couldn't access his administrator privileges here without potentially blowing his cover. He knew Cardinal had a auto-quest generation feature that could be behind this, but if that was so, he didn't recognize what myth this situation was based off of.

"Commander, people are starting to get nervous. Everything's under control for now, but we need answers."

Heathcliff's second-in-command, Asuna approached him with a worried look on her face. Kayaba didn't blame her. Even he did not anticipate this unprecedented situation. To top it off, she had just gotten back from her vacation with her husband/boyfriend and they had just lost five players in what appeared to be a trapped boss room. Even if Kayaba knew the truth about that, no one else here did.

Just as Kirito approached them, someone shouted that something was happening with the portal. An opaque membrane appeared in the circle, completely filling it, and a man in silver armor stepped out a moment later.

Once again, Kayaba felt confusion, but at the same time, he felt excitement. This was something new and unexpected. As master of this world, Kayaba could control everything in it. This allowed him to guide the other players in his story and achieve the outcome he desired, but in the process, he lost something. He lost the ability to be surprised, to experience this world as a player was meant to. This strange situation opened up a new possibility. While he knew he was in no danger, Kayaba did not know what was going to happen next. It felt oddly refreshing after being in control for such a long time.

Deciding to play out this scenario, Kayaba stepped forward and addressed the man in the silver armor.

"Hello, strange visitor. I am Heathcliff, may I inquire to who you are?"

The man in the sliver armor looked confused for a moment, but responded.

"Another bust, huh? Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is OH HELL NO!"

Out of nowhere, the man in the silver armor yelled and pointed at Kirito and Asuna.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? HOW DID I END UP BACK HERE? AH, SCREW IT!"

Before anyone could respond, the man in the silver armor jumped back into the portal. All of the clearers stood shocked for a moment.

"Well, that just happened"

A voice Kayaba recognized as belonging to the merchant Agil eventually broke the silence.

Kayaba was still stunned at this situation. He didn't know what he was expecting to happen, but it certainly wasn't this.

XXX

Back in Minami, Naotsugu rushed back through the gate.

"SHUT IT, SHUT IT NOW!"

Once again, Shiroe hit the kill switch, closing the portal.

"Naotsugu, what happened?"

"It went back to the same world! I saw the same people there!"

"What? It went back to the same location?"

"No , the location was different, but the same people were there. I think it was a different location in the same world."

"I see"

This was troubling to Shiroe. Something had gone wrong with the portal and they would have to figure out what. It seemed that it would take a lot longer to get home than planned.

"Hey, I think I will take some time off, Shiro."

Shiroe smiled bitterly at his friend.

XXX

Kayaba watched as the gate disintegrated into motes of light. He was more confused now than ever before.

Behind him, murmurs of confusion could be heard. No one knew what to make of this. Deciding to take command, Kayaba addressed the entire group.

"Everyone, please focus. I don't know what that was about, but sitting here doing nothing will do us no good. Our goal hasn't changed. We must defeat this boss and continue onward. We gain noting by being distracted here."

There were some voices of discontent, but eventually, most people accepted his line of thought. Kayaba, however, was still intrigued at that had happened there. He made a mental note to review the game logs after the boss battle.

He just hoped the fight with the Skull Reaper wouldn't take too long.

XXX

 **Well, this was fun to write. This is what I imagine would happen if a character visited the abridged version of a world, and then the world that it was based off of.**

 **Remember, just because characters look the same doesn't mean that they are the same character.**

 **I think I'll put this in the LH/SAO section for now and change it if and/or when I make new crossovers.**


End file.
